


To Stay

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, he's here to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: Britin

He promised Brian that they'd see each other all the time. They tried: weekends at Britin, packing three months of lust and longing into two short days.

Then suddenly staid ArtForum interviews became US Weekly profiles. People magazine did a feature. There was Paris and Milan; Stockholm. He was in demand.

The last time he saw Brian was eight months ago. Steaks on the deck and red wine. Brian in white.

Tires crunch on the snow as Justin carefully manuevres his minivan down the ice-slicked driveway. His personal items rattle in hastily packed cardboard.

This time, he's here to stay.


End file.
